(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device and method for directing heated air from a hair dryer onto the hair while brushing or combing the hair. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a hair dryer with a pivoting nozzle that follows a brush or combing device. The position of the nozzle relative to the brush is preferably controlled through magnetic attraction.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Known art addresses various problems associated with the styling of hair while using a blow dryer to dry the hair. Many of these, however, concern themselves with diffusing the flow of air in order to prevent hot spots that can over-dry or damage the hair. Diffusers are also helpful in styling because they distribute the airflow over a large region, thus making it easier for the user keep the brush or comb within the area covered by the flow of heated air. However, by diffusing the air, the efficiency and effectiveness of the dryer is greatly diminished. Also, the lack of focus of the air stream from a diffuser will cause the areas of the hair to dry before the user has had an opportunity to brush the hair.
A hair dryer with an oscillating nozzle is shown U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,125 to Rago et al. The Rago et al. device, however, causes the nozzle to oscillate at set rates, without concern for the area of the hair being brushed. Accordingly, the user must try to coordinate the brushing or styling with the movement of the nozzle, which can be particularly difficult if the user is holding the dryer with one hand and using the other hand to brush the hair that is on the same side as the dryer.
Accordingly, a review of known art reveals that there is a need for a device or system that allows a user to coordinate the flow from a blow dryer and a brush or other styling tool being used in conjunction with the blow dryer.